


Rip me open

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV), Oz (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Oz/Hannibal crossover. Hannibal is in Oz with a new cellmate. They might just get along.





	Rip me open

”Do you want me to be your prag?” asked the flaxen-haired young man.

The other man scoffed and made a disgusted face.

“No? Well it’s okay, I can look after myself.”

“Is that why you were offering me sexual favors?” asked Lecter.

“No. You are the Chesapeake Ripper. I was only trying to show you respect for your work. I only cannibalized one person and you..ate a whole village.”

“You killed your parents. I didn’t commit such a heinous act.”

“You didn’t kill yours?”

“No. Family is important.”

“Well mine were awful.”

“You are my sponsor. It would be rude to kill you.”

“But you want to.”

“I have remarkable self control.”

“Yeah? Is that why you gutted your FBI lover and slit your sort of adopted daughter’s throat in front of him? Seems like a crime of passion to me.”

“That event was grossly exaggerated by the gutter press.”

“Sure. I hit a nerve didn’t I?”

“Maybe,” Lecter said and his smooth façade seemed a bit cracked.

“Look, I value my life so I’ll keep my mouth shut about him. I heard they let him out of the hospital so I’m sure he’ll come visit.”

“Very well. Do not sexually proposition me again and we’ll be fine.”

“Great,” Groves said.

Lecter was quiet, wandering his memory palace to seek clues about Will’s moods.

**Author's Note:**

> Note for Oz fans: Groves is talking about events in the Hannibal s2finale. Lecter also tried to kill Jack Crawford, the FBI boss, and Alana Bloom, his ex. She swore off men(or just cannibals?) after that.
> 
> The memory palace is Lecter’s subconscious sort of. 
> 
> Note for Hannibal fans: Donald Groves is a pretty young thing who..ate his mother and killed both his parents. He was executed in s1. "Prag" is Oz-speak for bitch, sex-slave.


End file.
